Crop circle
Crop circles can be found in some wheat fields and are created when an imp appears and starts walking around in a circle within the wheat field. Most are temporary, appearing for around 15 minutes and then disappearing. The sole permanent crop circle can be found in Zanaris. Crop circles provide the means for Hunters with a level 17 or higher to teleport to Puro-Puro for the minigame Impetuous Impulses. The minigame unlocks the music track "Impetuous". When a player nears an active crop circle, the game music changes to variation of "Impetuous". The actual notation of unlocking the song will not be reflected on the music interface until the player actually travels to Puro-Puro. If a player enters Puro-Puro through a crop circle outside of Zanaris, the player will receive a 30 minute blessing which will give them the ability to pass through wheat in Puro-Puro faster. The remaining blessing time is displayed near the upper-righthand corner of the gamescreen, next to the mini-map. This was introduced on 23 February 2010 and is called the Farmer's Affinity Bonus. Also, it should be noted that the wheat field that contained the crop circle with which you entered Puro-Puro, will also be the wheat field that you will be teleported back to when you leave Puro-Puro. This will happen even if the crop circle has disappeared. Known Crop Circle Locations .]] So far, the following wheat fields have been confirmed as locations where crop circles can occur: *Small enclosed wheat patch south-west of the Grand Exchange and directly north of the Cooks' Guild. *Large enclosed wheat field north-east of Draynor Village bank. *Small enclosed wheat patch south-west of the Grand Tree entrance,inside the Tree Gnome Stronghold *Large wheat field in south western Miscellania. *Small enclosed wheat patch north of Doric's house *Small enclosed wheat patch north of Catherby bank *Small open wheat patch west of Yanille bank, inside the city, by the hops patch. *Small enclosed wheat patch east of Rimmington. *Small open wheat patch on north side of Mos Le'Harmless. *Small enclosed wheat patch on west side of the Brimhaven agility building. *Small enclosed wheat field Northwest of Lumbridge,next to the windmill. *Large enclosed wheat patch north of Ardougne. *Wheat patch next to Champion's Guild. Crop circles occur in groups of 2, and you can determine where they are currently located. Simply visit the wandering impling in the Zanaris wheat field, who has a right click option, "check-gates". Trivia *Crop circles refer to the belief that aliens leave crop circles when they land in crop fields. *There is also a belief that a crop circle is an ancient language used by aliens. *When passing through the wheat when it is about to shrink into the ground, when you are halfway through you will stop and the text "The wheat here seems unusually stubborn. You cannot push through." appears. *When a crop circle disappears, an impling may try to get through it before it leaves. If it doesn't make it, it will shout "Impulus impling brothers!" nl:Crop circle Category:Zanaris